1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jumper cables and, more particularly, to jumper cables providing safety and soft start features.
2. Background and Related Art
Cables such as jumper cables are commonly used to connect two low-voltage (e.g. battery-powered) systems temporarily. However, the use of such cables can result in personal injury and equipment damage. For example, one instance where equipment damage or personal injury occurs is in the case of jump starting a car with a “dead” (i.e. partially- or totally-discharged) battery using a car with a good battery. During connection of jumper cables to jump start the car with the discharged battery, a spark may be created, and if the spark is in the vicinity of hydrogen gas commonly generated by car batteries, the spark can ignite the hydrogen gas to explosive effect. Additionally, as the connection is made between vehicles, inductive voltage spikes may be formed, and the voltage spikes can damage sensitive automotive electronics, including expensive computer-controlled engine control components and the like. Additionally, connecting a jumper cable set backward (i.e. with polarity of one of the battery connections reversed) can also cause injury or damage.